A Mother's Love is Powerful
by EsmeAliceRose
Summary: My Mother's Day oneshot! Alice is in Girl Scouts and they are having a mother-daughter slumber party. The only problem is her mother is deceased. Guess who steps in? Her dad's girlfriend, Esme! Bad title, ideas for me?


**Yep, it's me again, writing another holiday oneshot! YAAAAAY! ^_^**

Dr. Cullen was finishing up work at the hospital. He heard footsteps behind him and a set of hands blindfolded him. "Guess who?"

Carlisle gently took his girlfriend's hands off of his eyes. "That was too easy, Esme. I could tell it was you." He spun the young woman around and pulled her in for a hug and kiss. "How are you doing, baby?"

Esme giggled. "I'm fine. So, since we've been dating since you saw me sitting alone at that party and asked me to dance, I think it's time I met your children."

"Well, yeah, it's been a couple of weeks. I'm pretty sure you're the one."

"_Pretty_ sure?" She quirked an eyebrow up at him.

He corrected himself. "I'm _positive_ you're the one." Carlisle took Esme's hand and together, they walked out of the building.

"That's better."

"We're picking them both up now from their middle school. Remember, Alice is the ten-year-old, and Emmett's the eleven-year-old."

"Gotcha."

Esme warmed up to Carlisle's kids immediately. She was in no way trying to replace their mom, and they just called her Esme. She was more like a role model and older lady friend for Alice and Emmett.

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

In celebration of the last day of school, Alice Cullen's girl scout group was having a mother-daughter sleepover. Everyone was excited about it.

Everyone but Alice.

Rosalie Hale spent the day describing how her mom, Lily, could make a mean apple pie and tell interesting stories about her life. Bella Swan was enthusiastic about her mom, Renee, coming since she was so good with the eleven-year old girls, that she acted like one herself. Angela Weber's mom, Carmen, was great at making Mexican food, so that would be their main course for the night.

Rosalie, Angela, and Bella were Alice's best friends and they understood her situation. She didn't have a mother. Alice's mother Mary had died of drug abuse when Alice was four and her other brother, Emmett was six. However, there were some other girls who weren't so sympathetic.

"Alice, you can't come if you don't have a mom. And everyone knows you're motherless!" Lauren Mallory teased her.

"It's all your dad's fault she died! He couldn't save her in time!" Jessica Stanley added.

Alice was angry, but she didn't know how to fight back against bitches like Lauren and Jessica. She looked up at her very best friend Rosalie for help. The tall blonde girl pursed her lips and stood in front of her shorter friends with her hands on her hips.

"Look," she stated coldly. "You're snotty and you don't know anything. You better shut your mouths before I do some serious damage to your faces! And by the way, Alice can invite a significant female adult if she doesn't have a mother! My mom said, and she's the host. Hmm."

"Ohhhh!" Bella and Angela laughed.

"Burn," Alice added with a smirk, and the four girls stalked off. "I want to kill them!" she hissed to her friends.

"I know," they murmured in agreement.

Just then, Carlisle's car pulled up at the school, and Alice knew it was time to go home. She hugged her friends goodbye and ran to the black Mercedes that was parked at the curb. When she came closer, she saw Esme waving at her through the closed window and Carlisle giving her the peace sign.

_There goes Dad, trying to be cool again!_ she laughed to herself. Once she got in, she rolled her eyes. "Hey Dad, hey Esme. Uhhh, Dad, you're like thirty-one. I hope nobody saw you give me the peace sign!"

"Your father is never too old to give you the peace sign. Get over here and give Daddy a big old kiss!" Carlisle drew Alice into his arms for a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aw, you're talking about yourself in the third person!" She started giggling when she saw Esme mouth _he's crazy_.

"Ali, come here, give me a hug!" The eleven-year old left her father's arms and went into his girlfriend's embrace. "Now, how was school today?"

Alice sank back into the seat next to her backpack when Emmett got into the car. "Fine," she mumbled. "I just can't go to my girl scout group's mother-daughter sleepover."

She wasn't heard over her dad and Esme greeting her brother, so she had to say it a little louder this time.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked his sister and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't have a mom, so I can't go to my girl scout group's mother-daughter sleepover!" she groaned.

"Oh, sweetie, I would love to go with you. You know how much fun we have together, just us ladies," Esme said and tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but the girls said I had to have a mother, you know, a biological mother. Mine is dead."

Carlisle frowned. "Which girls?"

"Jessica and Lauren..."

"Are they in charge of this sleepover? Who's mother is hosting it?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie's!" Alice couldn't hold back her tears. Once they got home, she let it all out in her room and hoped no one would come in. She curled up in the fetal position and wouldn't answer to anyone, even when Esme knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Let me in, honey."

"Sure."

"Alright, first of all, are those bitches reliable sources?" Esme sat on the side of Alice's bed and pushed some of her black hair away from her wet face.

"No..."

"And if Rosalie is hosting it...didn't you say she was your best friend?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what is the problem, my dear?"

"I have a humongous crush on Rosalie's twin brother," Alice said quietly. "I mean, I've been to their house before, but only to hang out with Rosalie. I've never spoken to Jasper in my entire life. He has a girlfriend, and she's like, in high school! She's fourteen, and the leader of the triple threat! She's tall and tan! How can I ever compete with _that_?"

"You could say hi to him."

"It's no use. Everytime I try, Maria gets all up in my face and if she does that in front of her two best friends, Lauren and Jessica, they're gonna laugh at me and I'll be embarrassed in front of him and everyone!"

"You won't be alone, you know. I can be the biggest bitch there is."

"No, no, Rosalie always sticks up for me. You don't have to. They'll just say you're not my real mom, and bla bla bla. They've even said my dad should have saved her! They rub it in that she's dead all the time!"

"Don't let them ruin our good time," Esme advised her. "When does this start?"

"In like two hours!"

"Well then, let's get packed!"

"Can do," Alice agreed with a smile.

Together, they played music and stuffed their sleeping bags, pillows, pajamas, toothbrushes, and toothpaste into a large pink suitcase. They still had thirty minutes to spare and Alice asked Esme shyly, "Do you have any makeup? I want to look pretty like you!"

"You want to look like a thirty-two year old woman?"

Alice laughed. "Come on, Esme, that's not old! You're young and beautiful. No wonder my dad fell in love with you."

"Alright, I'll help you put some of mine on."

"Yay! I've never done this before. I always thought of myself as a tomboy since it was just me, my dad, and Emmett for the longest time until you came into the picture! Now that I'm eleven, my dad says I can wear makeup!"

"You are naturally gorgeous and that shines above all. Wait a minute, you're doing this for Jasper, aren't you?"

Alice shrugged and tried to hide her blush, but Esme noticed it.

"I can't help myself!" she protested.

"That's okay, darling, I've wanted to wear makeup for many guys before. It's perfectly normal." Esme picked out some black eyeliner from her purse and told Alice to look up. Next came the mascara, then the eyeshadow, and she was done.

The preteen batted her eyes at her reflection. "Not bad. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

They collected the suitcase and carried it downstairs.

Carlisle took one look at his daughter and nearly passed out. "Esme Anne Platt, what have you done with my little girl?"

Alice spun around in delight and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad, I'm growing up!"

"Whether you like it or not," Esme added with a wink.

"Dad, she looks awesome!" Emmett grinned. "It's what Rosalie wears all the time!"

"Ali, Ezzie, my favorite girls, come here."

Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist and he kissed her passionately. Emmett pretended to gag, but Alice quickly joined the group hug. Her father kissed her cheek. "Have a great time, ladies."

"Bye!" They waved at him, hugged Emmett, disappeared into the car and Esme drove down the street to Rosalie's house. Once they got there, Alice practically bounced out of the car.

"Come on, Esme! There's no time to waste!" She lugged the huge suitcase out of the trunk while Esme parked on the curb.

"Just a second, missy! I've gotta turn off the car and make sure the windows and doors are locked."

Once Esme was finished, Alice grabbed her hand and made them both run to Rosalie's door.

The doorbell chimed and Rosalie's face lit up with a smile. More guests were here! She opened the door and gave her best friend a huge hug. "Yay, you brought Esme. I knew you would! Hi, Esme." Rosalie wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist.

"Hey, Rose, how are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm great! You guys are one of the first ones!"

"Really?" Alice asked doubtfully. "Yay! Let's play some music while we wait for the others."

"You got it," Rosalie agreed.

Esme let the girls run off together and decided to wander around. There were some girls sitting on the couch and playing with their phones, and their mothers were hauling in all their supplies. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a blonde guy go into Rosalie's room. Was that Jasper, Alice's crush? She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Alice was dancing all around the room, completely unaware that Rosalie's brother was standing by the doorway and smiling. Rosalie turned around and jumped, not expecting to see him there.

"Creeper. Don't you know the meaning of knock?" She scowled at Jasper.

Alice nearly fell over when she saw him. She opened her mouth to say something, but as he walked closer to her, she stopped breathing.

"Shut up, Rosalie. I finally got a break from Maria and I wanted to meet your friend...Alice is it?"

"Hi," Alice squeaked shyly.

Jasper shook her hand. "You know who I am, right?"

"Yes. Hi, Jasper."

"Hi, Alice."

They were interrupted when Angela and Bella rushed into Rosalie's room to greet her and Alice.

Esme sighed happily. "Good job, Alice!" she silently praised her boyfriend's daughter. "I knew you could do it."

"Are you talking to yourself?" a snotty voice asked behind her and she turned around sharply to face a blonde bimbo.

"No, I was just congratulating my daughter on a job well done...she talked to the guy she liked," Esme exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"I've never seen you before. Who's your daughter?"

"My daughter?" she asked in confusion. She suddenly realized that she had referred to Alice as her daughter by mistake. "No, sorry, I meant...my boyfriend's daughter, Alice Cullen."

"Ah yes, the girl without a mother. My daughter is Jessica, and my stepdaughter is Lauren. I'm Jody Stanley." The other woman put her nose in the air. "My Jessica and Lauren are on the honor roll."

"Really? Alice gets all A's. She's on the principal's list."

"Maybe because she cheated. She looks too small to know everything."

Esme gasped. "Do you really want to start drama?"

Jody put her hands up. "Hey, you didn't hear it from me. Lauren and Jessica tell me everything about that little girl."

"Your daughters are dirty, rotten liars, and you're super catty and rude. I'm going to talk to Lily now." Esme turned on her heel and went into the living room to find her best friends, Lily, Renee, and Carmen.

"Hey, girl!" Renee spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"Hey...Jody was being a bitch."

"Just ignore her. Hi, Es." Carmen joined the group hug and Lily followed her.

"So, what activities do we have planned for tonight?"

Jessica and Lauren were sneaking upstairs as the four ladies discussed the sleepover. They sent a quick text to Maria when they saw Jasper sitting on Rosalie's bed and talking to Alice.

There was a knock on the door and Lily got it. "Sue, Leah, glad you could make it. Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel, hi! And Kate, Vera, Bree, you are last, but certainly not least. Come on in." The rest of the guests gave Lily hugs while Carmen started making her delicious enchiladas.

"The first thing we're gonna do this evening is a dance-off! Are you ready?" Renee asked Esme.

"Yeah!" Esme cheered.

"Ladies, get downstairs! Be prepared to dance your butts off!" Lily called up the stairs. "Jasper, you're the judge! Choose fairly, don't play favorites!"

"Got it, Mom!"

The girls giggled as they raced down the stairs. Jasper kept the girls from bumping into Alice.

"Okay, first up is Sue and Leah against Sarah, Rebecca, and Rachel!" Lily announced. She played "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez. By the end of the song, the girls and their mothers fell down laughing and Jasper declared the winner as Sue and Leah Clearwater. Everyone clapped and then it was time for Bella and Renee and Angela and Carmen to dance to "We Are Who We Are" by Kesha. It appeared as if Renee and Bella were going to win, but Bella got clumsy, so they lost to Angela and Carmen. Rosalie and Lily were now against Kate and her two twin girls, Vera and Bree. Lily and Rosalie were the better dancers, apparently since "Turn Me On" by Nicki Minaj was Rosalie's favorite song. The fourth and final one was Esme and Alice versus Jody, Lauren, and Jessica. Everyone sat on the couch to watch the showdown.

"Which song do you want?" Lily asked.

"'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry," Alice requested delightfully.

"Yes!" Esme said and pumped her fist up and down.

"Oh, come on, that song's so annoying," Jessica complained.

"Can we pick another one, Mrs. Hale?" Lauren pleaded.

Jody rolled her eyes. "Who cares, girls? We'll win anyway!"

"On your mark, get set, dance!" Lily exclaimed.

When the music started, Esme twirled Alice around, so Jody copied her. In the middle of the song, the three bitches were sweating and panting, but Esme and Alice were still going at it. They were jumping around and fist-pumping like they were at a club. At the end, Esme and Alice stood back to back and crossed their arms in front of their chest. Jessica, Lauren, and Jody just fell on top of each other in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath. It was clear that Esme and Alice were the winners. They jumped up and down together and hi-fived each other.

"Wow, those ladies have a lot of energy. Congratulations, Alice and her dad's girlfriend, Esme!" Jasper held up Alice's hand and they bowed together. Esme hugged Alice and spun her around.

"We did it!" Esme cheered.

"Yes!" Alice raised a fist in the air and started laughing. "That was fun."

The sore losers grumbled and stalked off to the couch.

"Next activity is eating! Into the kitchen we go!" Lily led the group to a long table. Mothers were on one side, and daughters were on the other. Alice was between Rosalie and Bella, so Esme was between Lily and Renee. It was perfect. Everyone dug into their meals and announced that it was yummy. Carmen's enchiladas were the best.

It was about eight by the time they started their makeovers. Alice decided to do Esme's hair and makeup. By the time she was finished, Esme's hair was in a half pony and her hair was curled and bouncy. She had long black lashes and blue eyeshadow.

"What do you think?" Alice asked nervously.

"I love it, baby. Are you having fun?"

Alice nodded eagerly. "Jasper and I are friends now!"

"That's excellent! You two look cute together. I'm imagining it in my head right now."

"All right, moms, come on out," Jasper called out, and as soon as the women showed themselves, everyone complimented Esme on what a great job Alice did. Jody just scoffed and flaunted her jealousy.

"The last thing we are doing before we go to bed is truth or dare. So...sit in a circle, please. Jasper, you can leave if you want," Lily allowed. This time, Alice sat between Esme and Rosalie. The women and girls had to ask the person next to them if they wanted truth or dare. They started with Lily since she was the host.

"Okay, Rosebud, truth or dare?"

Rosalie smiled at her nickname. "Truth!"

Lily grinned wickedly. "What is the name of the boy you absolutely adore?"

"Aw, Mom! Come on!"

"You said truth."

"Fine. I like Emmett."

"I knew it!" Alice laughed and pointed at her best friend. "Oh my God!"

"Shut up!" Rosalie covered her face, but everyone could tell she was blushing. Lily poked her side. "Okay, Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice squeezed her eyes shut. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss my brother."

"No way! That's sexual harassment!"

"What are you, a chicken?" Lauren asked.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Jessica flapped her arms and chuckled.

"You don't have to if you really don't want to, Alice. I just thought you were in love with him and I wanted to speed up the process. That dumb Maria needs to get over him already. He likes you too, if you couldn't tell. So, go on up there."

"I have no idea how to kiss a boy," Alice said in a disappointed voice. "Can I just ask Esme truth or dare now?"

"Truth. I want to marry Carlisle Cullen. Now, Alice, I can show you. Practice with your hand." Esme made out with her own hand.

"I have to do it with tongue?" Alice looked horrified.

"Not if you don't want to. Good luck, sweetie pie!"

Alice's face was burning as she walked upstairs. "Jasper..."

"In here," a voice said.

Alice followed the voice to a door with a _Keep Out_ sign on it. The door opened for her and they hugged each other.

"Is it okay if I kiss you? Rosalie said you liked me, and I like you too, so..." Alice trailed off shyly.

"It's more than okay." Jasper lifted up her chin so their lips could meet. When he kissed her softly and slowly, she felt the most amazing feeling spread throughout her body. She blushed harder when he said she was beautiful.

"Thanks for my first kiss."

"You're welcome. That was my second kiss, but it was better than my first. I love you, Alice."

"And I love you too, Jasper."

Alice tried not to trip while walking back down the stairs. Everyone was cheering and she looked down, not wanting any attention on her. The rest of the night went by, but she never noticed what was going on. Her mind was solely on that kiss and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She had to use the bathroom since she felt cramps. There was a blood stain on her underpants.

"Esme!"

The door opened. "Oh, wow, look, the little runt finally got her period!"

"Get out, Lauren!"

"Really? That's cool!" Jessica gushed.

"Let me through, ladies." Esme pushed the two girls apart and closed and locked the bathroom door behind her. "Okay, Alice, you got your period. I've got some pads, water, and Advil, thank goodness."

"Gee, thanks Es, you're a lifesaver!" Alice took the pills with a glass of water that Esme had in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"I just need to wash your underpants and this pad will keep them from getting dirtier. You have to change it morning and night, though. You get this once a month, for a week."

"Yeah, I know, we had sex ed in school." Alice got up to wash her hands. "Why do I feel like going pee when nothing came out after like five minutes?"

"Well, when a girl kisses a boy, she gets wet down there. My little girl is turning into a woman." Esme brushed her fingers through Alice's hair. "Congratulations, you got your first kiss and your first period in the same night."

"Thanks for helping me." Alice wrapped her arms around Esme's waist and murmured into her shirt, "I wish you really were my mom. I don't want my dad to break up with you. If he does, I'll kill him."

Tears formed in Esme's eyes. She knew that she and Alice shared a special bond, but she never knew that Alice thought of her as her own mom.

"The feeling is mutual, Ali. You're my daughter, no matter what anyone else says." Esme kissed Alice on top of her head and put her arm around her shoulders. They walked out of the bathroom and got ready for bed. Once everyone was laying side by side on the large mattress in Rosalie's spacious living room, Esme had her arms firmly around Alice. She'd never let her go.

"I love you, Esme. Happy Mother's Day."

" Thank you. I love you too, my baby girl."

Carlisle had bought a ring for Esme when she went to hang out with Alice at the sleepover. They got married a few weeks after and both Alice and Esme were the happiest young women in the entire world. Alice told Emmett that Rosalie had a crush on him, so Emmett went to Rosalie's house just to kiss her. Esme and Carlisle were on their wild honeymoon when Alice called them just to let them know that she would call Esme 'mom' from now on. Every Mother's Day, Esme felt loved and appreciated, even though she wasn't Alice's biological mother. That slumber party changed everything.

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
